Workers in the electrical industry have struggled with developing methods of conveniently storing and retrieving fasteners for the installation of electrical wire. Fasteners used for installation of electrical wire, such as staples, are generally uncohered and, prior to use, are typically stored loose in a pouch on an apron tied around the installer's waist. These fasteners typically have very sharp points, which can cause discomfort and bleeding when they poke the user's fingers. Also, they become tangled together or with other items, and are difficult to extract one at a time. The fasteners may fall on the floor and are difficult to retrieve and may be wasted. Devices disclosed in the prior art, such as the dispenser in U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,577, are configured for use only with uncohered stapled and teach elements, such as cam 36 (which is required to prevent accidental or unintentional displacement of the staples), that make retrieval of staples more cumbersome. Such devices suffer from numerous deficiencies, ranging from inconsistent fastener loading, fastener jamming, and difficult fastener extraction. Hence, devices for more convenient storage, retrieval, and dispensing of fasteners are needed.